If Loving You is A Sin
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Jung Yunho, menikahi Kim SooYu 6 bulan yang lalu tanpa pernah bertemu dengan sang ayah mertua, sekarang setelah 6 bulan kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan SooYu sang istri mengajaknya kembali ke Korea dan bertemu dengan sang ayah, Kim Jaejoong. Pertemuan pertama kedua pria itu berujung pada sebuah cinta terlarang. A Yunjae Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Title : If Loving You is A Sin**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Yunho x OC, Yunho x Jaejoong**

**Warning : Yaoi, age gap**

**Disclaimer : None of the character in this story are mine, if i own DBSK i'll announced the reality of Yunjae XD**

* * *

**If Loving You is A Sin**

-a Yunjae fanfiction by WinterTsubaki-

"Aku sadar, mencintaimu adalah sebuah dosa tetapi aku tidak bisa lari dari dosa ini. Sejak pertemuan pertama kau sudah merebut pandanganku, pikiranku dan hatiku. Dari saat pertama kali tanganmu kujabat aku bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari dirimu. Ternyata benar adanya cinta pada pandangan pertama karena aku telah mengalaminya langsung, aku mencintaimu sejak tatapan pertama. Suaramu yang lembut, wajahmu yang menawan, kulitmu yang halus dan tatapan matamu yang seakan memintaku untuk memelukmu. Kau begitu sempurna, tetapi semua ini salah. Bukan hanya karena kau 20 tahun lebih tua dariku, kau juga seorang lelaki dan kau adalah ayah dari istriku"

"Aku sadar mencintaimu adalah sebuah dosa tetapi ini mungkin dosa termanis dan terindah yang pernah aku lakukan jadi biarkanlah aku mendosa karenamu. Kau, seseorang yang begitu berbeda sejak pertama kali SooYu mengenalkanmu padaku, tatapan matamu yang menatap tajam kepadaku bisa membuat kakiku lemas seketika, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang saat kau akhirnya mengeluarkan suara beratmu dan mengucapkan nama terindah yang pernah didengar oleh telingaku-tentu saja setelah nama SooYu- saat akhirnya tanganmu menjabat tanganku aku bisa merasakan aliran hangat itu merasukiku membuat seakan-akan ada ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku. Kaulah yang pertama membuatku jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini dan kenyataan kalau cinta ini tak mungkin bersatu membuatku hampir gila. Ya, kita tak mungkin bisa bersama. Aku lebih tua 20 tahun darimu, kita sama-sama lelaki dan kau adalah suami SooYu anakku"

* * *

**-Foreword-**

Setelah sepuluh tahun menetap di Amerika akhirnya aku kembali ke Korea Selatan, Negara asalku. Namaku Jung Yunho, sejak sekolah menengah pertama aku telah menetap di Amerika dan melanjutkan kuliah di Negara paman sam tersebut, disana pulalah aku bertemu dengannya, namanya Kim SooYu dan dia adalah satu-satunya orang Korea yang ada di kelasku ketika aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Amerika. SooYu memikatku dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya, parasnya yang seindah malaikat-matanya yang bulat dan indah, aku selalu tenggelam dalam tatapan matanya yang teduh itu- dan sifatnya yang tak kalah dari seorang malaikat, SooYu adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah kutemui dan aku tergila-gila padanya.

Setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan aku pun memberanikan diri untuk melamarnya. Tanpa terasa sudah setengah tahun status kami berubah menjadi suami-istri, SooYu adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah ada dalam hidupku dan aku merasa sangat beruntung telah menjadikannya Jung SooYu. Seminggu yang lalu tiba-tiba SooYu mendapat kabar kalau ayahnya mendapat sebuah kecelakaan. SooYu panik dan langsung menelefonku yang saat itu berada di kantor, memang segera setelah aku menamatkan kuliah hukumku di Columbia University aku mendapat pekerjaan sebagai seorang lawyer di salah satu perusahaan teknologi terbesar di Amerika sedangkan SooYu berkerja sebagai Public Accountant.

SooYu mengajakku untuk pulang ke Korea dan menetap disana. Awalnya aku menolak karena jujur saja pekerjaanku saat ini benar-benar menjanjikan dan aku tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja tetapi SooYu memohon padaku untuk pulang dengannya. SooYu, gadis dengan harga diri yang sangat tinggi sampai berlutut memohon padaku untuk mau pulang dengannya, tentu saja aku tak mungkin menolak.

Alasan SooYu ingin pulang tentu saja karena ayahnya. Sejujurnya meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun aku mengenal SooYu tidak pernah sekalipun aku bertemu ayahnya secara langsung. Saat pernikahanku dan SooYu di Amerika pun ayahnya tidak dapat menghadiri, aku sempat bingung karena sangat aneh jika saat pernikahan putri tunggalnya pun dia tidak datang tetapi kemudian SooYu menjelaskan kepadaku kalau ayahnya phobia terbang, dia bisa berteriak histeris bahkan pingsan jika dipaksa naik ke pesawat. SooYu juga menjelaskan kalau dahulu ketika umurnya tiga tahun kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat, ayahnya mendapat luka bakar yang mengakibatkan lengan kirinya cacat sedangkan ibu SooYu meninggal ditempat, hal itulah yang menyebabkan ayahnya phobia terhadap pesawat terbang.

SooYu memang pernah beberapa kali pulang ke Korea tetapi aku tidak bisa ikut dengannya karena alasan pekerjaan, lagipula SooYu juga memaklumi dan mengizinkanku untuk tetap di Amerika saat itu tetapi kali ini lain ceritanya karena SooYu ingin pulang dan menetap di Korea, meninggalkan Amerika untuk selamanya.

"Oppa…aku ingin pulang ke Korea. Aku ingin kembali pada ayah, selama sepuluh tahun ini dia tinggal sendirian disana…aku merasa gagal menjadi anak yang baik untuk ayah" isaknya padaku, aku memeluk tubuh istriku yang sedang menangis sambil sesunggukan itu. Kuelus dengan lembut punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ayah pasti kesepian disana tetapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh dan memintaku untuk pulang…aku tau ayah pasti menyembunyikan kesedihannya dariku…" ucapnya lagi.

SooYu sangat menyayangi ayahnya, aku tahu itu dari awal kami memulai hubungan ini. Dia tidak pernah berhenti kalau sudah bercerita tentang ayahnya dan sedikit banyak aku bisa mendapat gambaran kalau ayah SooYu adalah pria yang sangat baik dan tentu saja beliau pasti sangat mencintai SooYu.

"Saat itu usia ayah baru 23 tahun ketika ibu meninggal, sejak itu dia merawatku sendirian sampai aku dewasa. Ayah adalah sosok Ayah dan Ibu sekaligus bagiku" aku masih ingat bagaimana SooYu membanggakan ayahnya padaku, matanya berbinar indah saat membicarakan ayahnya.

SooYu pernah menunjukkan fotonya saat kecil dengan ayah dan ibunya. SooYu bilang itu adalah satu-satunya foto dirinya bersama ayah dan ibunya. Ayahnya benci difoto dan tidak pernah mau jika SooYu memfotonya diam-diam.

"Ayah sangat pemalu, saat difoto wisuda smp ku dulu pun dia menutup wajahnya dengan kertas" kata SooYu sedikit kesal "Ketika aku melihat hasil fotonya aku tidak mau berbicara dengan ayah sampai tiga hari, aku sebal karena bisa-bisanya dia menutup wajahnya seperti itu!"

Aku tergelak saat mendengar ceritanya, ayah SooYu benar-benar orang yang unik.

"Oppa! Kemarikan koper yang itu, aku bisa membawanya…" Kata Sooyu sambil berusaha mengambil satu koper dari tanganku. Aku mengelak dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak usah, sayang…oppamu ini kuat kok" kataku sambil mendekat padanya dan mengecup singkat pipinya yang sedikit chubby.

"Y-yah! Di depan umum pun oppa masih bisa berbuat begitu…bikin malu!" omelnya lucu. SooYu memang sangat seru untuk dijahili, aku tidak pernah bosan menggodanya.

"Untunglah barang-barang yang lain kita kirim melalui paket…aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus membawa seluruh barang di apartment kita itu, oppa…bisa-bisa satu bagasi pesawat isinya barang kita semua!" ucapnya penuh antusias. SooYu, walaupun usianya sudah 25 tahun tetapi tingkahnya masih seperti remaja 15 tahun.

"Aku akan mencarikan taksi, oppa tunggu disini ya!" SooYu pun pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dengan koper-koper besar disampingku. Sejak turun dari pesawat dia terlihat sangat bersemangat sementara aku sendiri masih setengah hati untuk kembali ke Korea. Walaupun aku masih warga Negara Korea Selatan tetapi seluruh keluargaku sudah tinggal dan menetap di Amerika sehingga untuk kembali lagi kemari rasanya asing bagiku.

"Yunho Oppa!" Teriakan SooYu mengembalikanku dari lamunan singkat tadi. Aku melihat di kejauhan SooYu melambaikan tangannya, akupun bergegas kearahnya sambil membawa koper-koper tersebut.

Haah…kembali ke Korea, ntah apa yang akan aku dapatkan disini. Apalagi aku harus tinggal di rumah mertuaku sesuai dengan keinginan SooYu.

"Ayah pasti senang kalau tahu kita akan tinggal disini, aku belum bilang padanya kalau akan menetap disini dengan oppa" kata SooYu begitu kami berada di dalam taksi.

Menurut cerita dari SooYu, ayahnya adalah seorang novelis. Penulis terkenal di Korea bahkan beberapa tulisannya sudah diadaptasi ke layar lebar. Usianya saat ini baru 45 tahun dan tulisannya sudah memenangkan banyak sekali award literature. Aku pernah membaca beberapa novel karangan beliau tentu saja karena SooYu, istriku itu seperti seorang penggemar yang mengoleksi semua novel karangan ayahnya. Dan aku akui, novel karangan beliau benar-benar bagus baik dari segi tema dan bahasa yang dipakai.

Setelah perjalanan selama satu setengah jam akhirnya kami sampai ke sebuah rumah yang bergaya rumah tradisional korea, dari pintu masuknya saja membuatku seakan-akan berada di zaman kerajaan. Rumah itu terdiri dari beberapa bangunan tradisional khas korea lengkap dengan atap yang terbuat dari jerami atau dedaunan serta pintu kertas, benar-benar seperti seperti setting drama kolosal. Bangunannya sendiri terbuat dari kayu, ada beberapa bangunan yang sesuai dengan penjelasan SooYu masing-masing bangunan adalah ruang utama, tiga kamar tidur, dapur, gazebo serta ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Aku rasa ayah pasti berada di ruang kerjanya, kita bawa saja dulu barang-barang ini masuk ke kamarku baru kita beri salam pada ayah" kata SooYu yang langsung aku iyakan. Kami pun berjalan ke salah satu bangunan yang tepat berada di sebelah ruang utama. Itu adalah kamar SooYu.

"Tenang saja oppa, kamarku tidak se-kuno keliatannya kok" katanya sambil terkekeh, mungkin dia melihat dari ekspresi wajahku yang tampak takjub. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau rumah seperti ini masih ada.

Dan benar saja, begitu masuk ke dalam kamar Sooyu, ruangan itu terlihat normal. Tempat tidur yang dipakai SooYu juga hampir sama dengan tempat tidur kami di New York dulu, isi kamarnya terlihat modern untuk bentuk luar yang sangat tradisional.

"Aku tidak suka tidur di lantai…kamarku ini aku desain sendiri, sebenarnya ayah mau kamarku seperti kamar tradisional juga tetapi aku menolak dan mendisainnya sendiri" kata SooYu.

Kami hanya meletakkan barang bawaan kami di kamar itu dan bergegas keluar kembali. SooYu mengajakku ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

Sejujurnya aku sedikit gugup. Melihat keadaan rumahnya yang terkesan kuno ini ntah mengapa bayanganku akan ayah SooYu adalah orang tua dengan penampilan kuno. Jujur saja, aku sedikit takut untuk bertemu dengan beliau.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat kami sampai ke sebuah bangunan seperti rumah panggung. Di samping ruang tersebut terdapat kolam ikan besar dan beberapa pohon bonsai. Aku akui rumah ini benar-benar indah.

Aku mengikuti SooYu naik keatas, dia mengetuk pintu kayu itu beberapa kali lalu menggesernya "Appa!" teriaknya dan langsung menghambur masuk kedalam.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat di pintu saat melihat orang yang saat ini sedang dipeluk SooYu. Dia mengenakan sweater abu-abu v-neck dan celana jeans hitam. Rambutnya hitam kelam dan ada kacamata berbingkai hitam bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung. Kulitnya sangat putih sampai seakan-akan bercahaya. Pria ini ayahnya SooYu?

"SooYu? Kenapa tak bilang kalau hari ini kalian sampai? Ayah bisa menjemputmu tadi…" ucapnya dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepala SooYu. Suaranya benar-benar halus dan lembut, seperti sebuah melody yang sangat indah di telingaku.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk appa. Oh ya, Yunho oppa ayo masuk! Kita harus memberi salam pada appa!" katanya lalu bergegas menarikku masuk. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari ayah SooYu. Sosoknya menarik mataku untuk selalu menatapnya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, terima kasih sudah menjaga SooYu ku selama ini Jung Yunho-shii…saya Kim Jaejoong, ayah SooYu"

* * *

**TBC**

-RNR please?^^ to help me improving my writing-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : If Loving You is A Sin**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Yunho x OC, Yunho x Jaejoong**

**Warning : Yaoi, age gap**

**Disclaimer : None of the character in this story are mine, if i own DBSK i'll announced the reality of Yunjae XD**

* * *

Namaku Kim Jaejoong, usiaku saat ini 45 tahun dan aku adalah seorang novelis. Sejak 22 tahun yang lalu aku sudah hidup melajang dengan satu anak yang bernama Kim Sooyu, aku jadi seorang single parent diusia yang baru dua puluh tiga tahun pada saat itu. Kim Hyerim istriku meninggal pada kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpa kami berdua, saat itu aku dan Hyerim terbang dari Tokyo menuju Seoul demi ulang tahun anak kami SooYu, malangnya pesawat yang kami tumpangi tergelincir saat akan mendarat dan terbelah jadi dua. Aku hanya mendapat luka bakar di bagian tubuh sebelah kiriku sedangkan Hyerim meninggal di tempat kejadian. Sejak saat itu aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan anak perempuanku satu-satunya Kim SooYu, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan pemberani seperti Hyerim. Di dunia ini hanya SooYu lah yang terpenting untukku, kebahagiaannya adalah yang paling utama dan aku mencurahkan seluruh perhatian, tenaga dan cintaku hanya untuk SooYu. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk mencari pengganti Hyerim walaupun berkali-kali Yoochun dan Junsu sahabatku menjodohkanku dengan wanita-wanita yang menurut mereka bisa mengganti sosok Hyerim. Aku telah bersumpah, hanya ada dua wanita yang dapat mengisi hatiku yakni Hyerim dan SooYu.

Aku bersyukur SooYu juga tampaknya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dirinya yang tak mempunyai ibu. Dulu, saat SooYu masih duduk di bangku sd teman-temannya sering mengejeknya karena tak mempunyai ibu tetapi SooYu dengan enteng berkata kalau dia tak butuh ibu karena telah memilikiku, saat mendengar penuturannya tersebut air mataku meleleh, aku bahagia sekaligus sedih. Bahagia karena SooYu seakan-akan membelaku tetapi juga sedih karena keadaan membuat SooYu harus hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu.

SooYu adalah anak yang kuat dan pemberani, dia juga sangat pintar persis ibunya. Diumurnya yang ke 15 tahun saat ia baru saja lulus sekolah menengah pertama SooYu mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studinya ke Amerika. Tentu saja aku bangga tetapi dilain pihak aku tak rela melepaskan SooYu sendirian di Negara yang bahkan aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan bahasanya.

"Appa…aku akan baik-baik saja. Appa tidak usah khawatir, SooYu kan anak yang kuat dan pemberani" ucapnya berusaha menyakinkanku untuk mengizinkannya pindah ke Amerika.

Bukannya aku tidak bisa ikut pergi dengannya ke Amerika, toh aku masih bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku sebagai novelis dari sana tetapi ketakutanku akan pesawat terbanglah yang menghalangiku.

"Appa tidak usah ikut, aku bisa kok menjaga diriku sendiri" katanya saat kubilang ingin ikut dengannya dan berangkat dengan kapal laut.

Itu adalah keputusan terberat yang pernah kubuat dan juga ketakutan terbesarku. Aku takut kalau harus meninggalkannya sendirian di Amerika tetapi SooYu berhasil menunjukkan padaku kalau memang dia bisa mandiri disana. Setiap tahun SooYu selalu pulang ke Korea untuk mengunjungiku, sehari-hari dia juga mengirimiku email dan menelepon untuk memberitahukan keadaannya. Walaupun rasanya aku sedikit kesepian karena harus sendirian disini tetapi kehadiran SooYu melalui email, telepon dan terkadang video-chat membuatku tidak terlalu kesepian.

Aku masih ingat betapa SooYu sangat senang ketika dia mengabariku kalau akhirnya pria bernama Jung Yunho yang ditaksirnya sejak dulu menyatakan perasaannya kepada SooYu. Saat itu dia meneleponku, suaranya terdengar sangat bahagia.

"Appa! Akhirnya Yunho menyatakan perasaannya padaku…ya tuhan Appa aku bahagia sekali sampai ingin menangis!" Jeritnya tertahan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar curhatannya malam itu, akhirnya SooYu-ku menemukan pria idamannya. Sedikit tak rela karena selama ini hanya akulah satu-satunya pria yang mengisi hati SooYu.

Namanya Jung Yunho, menurut cerita yang selalu kudengar dari SooYu dia adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan dan baik. SooYu juga bilang kalau di dekat Yunho dia merasa dilindungi persis seperti saat dia bersamaku. Jujur saja, aku selalu penasaran dengan wajah Yunho yang disebut-sebut oleh SooYu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan pria yang sudah merebut SooYu-ku.

Setahun yang lalu tiba-tiba SooYu meneleponku dan dia menangis. Aku khawatir bukan main karena dalam dua menit sambungan telepon yang terdengar hanyalah isakan tangis SooYu, dia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa dan hanya menangis.

"SooYu? Ada apa, nak? Katakan pada ayah…apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini? Kau membuat ayah ingin menangis sekarang" aku bisa merasakan mataku mulai panas dan aku pasti akan menangis jika SooYu tak segera menjawabku.

"Y-yunho…hiks…Appa…"

"Yunho? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia menyakitimu? Dia berselingkuh?" tuduhku begitu mendengar nama Yunho disela isakannya.

"Bukan appa…hiks…hiks…Yunho oppa…dia…hiks…melamarku…" mendengar itu aku terdiam sesaat, entah mengapa mendengar SooYu dilamar oleh Yunho hatiku sedikit sakit. Apa aku tidak rela SooYu-ku yang selama ini hanya milikku seorang diambil oleh lelaki lain? Apa aku tak rela SooYu menemukan lelaki yang bisa menjaga dan mencintainnya selain diriku? Katakanlah aku egois karena menginginkan SooYu hanya menjadi milikku seorang.

"Appa…aku harus bagaimana, aku sangat senang sampai tak bisa berhenti menangis" ucap SooYu membangunkanku dari lamunanku barusan.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

Ada hening sesaat sebelum SooYu menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar gembira "I do, appa…aku menerima lamarannya"

Ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling kusesali dalam hidupku selain membiarkan Hyerim meninggal tepat disampingku yakni tak bisa menghadiri pernikahan SooYu. Hanya berjarak sebulan setelah lamaran itu SooYu melangsungkan pernikahannya di sebuah gereja di New York, ya…di Amerika dan itu artinya aku tidak bisa datang dan menjadi pendamping di pernikahan anakku sendiri.

"Maaf appa…tetapi semuanya sudah diatur oleh keluarga Yunho oppa dan mereka berkeras untuk melangsungkan pernikahan disini…maafkan aku appa…" SooYu memohon maaf ketika ia mengabari soal pernikahannya tersebut.

Aku marah, tetapi lebih kepada diriku sendiri yang lemah. Aku marah karena ketidakmampuanku sendiri tentu saja aku tidak akan menyalahkan SooYu.

"Maafkan appa yang tidak bisa hadir di pernikahanmu…" ucapku dan tanpa sadar air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku, aku merasa gagal menjadi ayah dari SooYu.

Tetapi SooYu tetaplah SooYu-ku yang dulu, aku masih ingat sehari setelah pernikahannya ia mengirimkan video rekaman upacara pernikahannya, SooYu-ku terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin putih panjang menyapu lantai sementara Yunho mengenakan tuxedo putih, mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi saat bersanding di altar. SooYu memang beberapa kali mengirimkan foto dirinya dan Yunho dan kuakui Yunho adalah pria yang sangat menarik, tampan dan maskulin, mereka benar-benar serasi.

Saat mendengar sumpah pernikahan yang diucapkan SooYu lagi-lagi air mataku mengalir, tanpa terasa aku telah membesarkan SooYu seorang diri sampai akhirnya dia bersanding dengan pria pilihannya dalam sebuah pernikahan. SooYu yang dulu terlihat sangat imut dan lucu telah berubah menjadi wanita yang anggun dan percaya diri.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Hyerim…" bisikku saat menatap wajah SooYu yang terlihat berseri-seri di layar. Dan saat itu akhirnya aku bisa merelakan SooYu dengan Yunho, bagaimanapun juga SooYu terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Yunho.

Jika kau bahagia, appa akan tersenyum denganmu tetapi jika kau sedih dan menderita appa yang akan menangis untukmu, SooYu-ku.

Sebuah kecelakaan kecil menimpaku, saat akan menyeberang jalan aku yang memang kurang waspada terserempet oleh mobil yang saat itu menerobos lampu merah. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah kecelakaan besar tetapi aku sempat dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit karena lecet dan kaki yang terkilir, merasa kalau ini bukanlah hal besar aku mengabari SooYu tentang keadaanku tetapi ternyata reaksinya benar-benar diluar perkiraanku, SooYu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Appa…maafkan aku…hiks…ini salahku yang tidak berada di sisi appa…" isaknya saat kutelepon saat itu.

"Bukan SooYu baby…ini salah appa. Appa kurang berhati-hati, jangan kha…"

"Aku akan pulang ke Korea" tiba-tiba SooYu memotong kata-kataku.

"Apa?"

"Appa…aku dan Yunho oppa akan kembali ke Korea"

Mendengar itu rasanya aku ingin memeluk SooYu saat itu juga.

Rindu, aku merindukan anak semata wayangku, SooYu. Tentu saja aku tidak melarangnya untuk pulang, aku sangat senang karena akhirnya SooYu akan pulang, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia pulang ke Korea dan kali ini ia juga akan membawa serta Yunho, suaminya. Sebenarnya sejak mengenal Yunho dari semua cerita SooYu aku sangat penasaran dan ingin bertemu langsung dengannya, entah kenapa aku sedikit menantikan kedatangan Yunho. Ah, mungkin karena aku penasaran dengan lelaki yang berhasil menakhlukkan SooYu, ya pasti itu alasannya.

###

Mulutku rasanya kelu saat kulihat sosok itu berdiri di ambang pintu kayu ruang kerjaku, tanganku masih melingkar erat di tubuh SooYu yang saat ini menyurukkan kepalanya ke dadaku tetapi mataku malah tak bisa berhenti menatapnya, seseorang yang selama ini membuatku penasaran.

"SooYu? Kenapa tak bilang kalau hari ini kalian sampai? Appa bisa menjemputmu tadi…" tanyaku saat aku bisa mengendalikan kekagetan dan emosi yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Kuelus lembut rambut hitam SooYu yang sekarang sudah sepanjang pinggangnya.

SooYu melepas pelukannya di pinggangku dan berjalan kearah pria yang juga sedang menatapku dengan lekat "Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk appa. Oh ya, Yunho oppa ayo masuk! Kita harus memberi salam pada appa!" ditariknya tubuh kokoh dan tinggi itu mendekat kearahku. Aku bisa mencium harum tubuhnya yang sangat maskulin dengan campuran wangi bergamot, pear serta apel yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti mengirup harumnya dari jarak kami berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada perasaan aneh yang melingkupiku.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, terima kasih sudah menjaga SooYu ku selama ini Jung Yunho-shii…saya Kim Jaejoong, ayah SooYu" kataku berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup ini.

Pria yang berdiri di depanku ini adalah Jung Yunho, suami SooYu, menantuku. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku dan sangat atletis. Rahangnya yang kokoh dan tegas, wajahnya yang terkesan manly dengan mata yang sedikit sipit tetapi memiliki tatapan yang sangat tajam serta menusuk, mataku beralih ke hidungnya dan terakhir bibirnya…tanpa sadar aku menelan ludah.

"Maaf saya terlambat memperkenalkan diri…Jung Yunho imnida…" ucapnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya, akan menjabatku.

Kusambut tangan besar itu dan saat telapak tangan kami bertemu aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangannya mengalir keseluruh tubuhku, sekali lagi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku karena reaksi yang diberikannya sangat berbeda.

"Ya, saya sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari SooYu" jawabku sambil melepaskan jabatan tangan itu, tubuhku merinding kalau harus berlama-lama bersentuhan dengannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita beri salam, ayo appa duduk dulu" ucapan SooYu berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku dari Yunho, aku pun beranjak untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang kerjaku itu. SooYu menarik Yunho untuk berdiri di depanku dan mereka pun mulai memberi penghormatan dan bersujud di depanku.

_Ada apa denganku? Kenapa kehadiran Yunho membuatku jadi seperti ini?_

TBC

* * *

A/N : How is it? Terlalu singkat kah? Mian…tp chapter ini emang cuman untuk menjelaskan kejadian di chapter sebelumnya dalam point of viewnya Jaejoong. Cerita dan konfliknya bakal muncul di chapter depan^^ makasih untuk semua yang udah ngereview, gak nyangka fanfic failed begini banyak yang baca…*huggles reader satu-satu* banyak yang nanya soal penampilan Jaejoong yang udah 45 tahun, well…kita anggap aja Jaejoong awet muda dan bayangkan Jaejoong di MV Bolero dengan kacamata XD (he's stunningly beautiful in that MV .) dan Yunho…hmm…bayangin Yunho di jaman Mirotic huwaaa…glorious era of Jung'sexy'Yunho XD.

Thanks utk semua yang udah ngereview :** Song Hyo Bin**, **jung hana cassie**,** OctavLuvJaejoong**,** KishiZhera**, **ochaviosa**, **Qhia503**, **Luckyfer**, **okoyunjae**, **Aaliya Shim**, **redKrystal**, **Chan Nuriza** dan beberapa orang yang unamenya ga ada, thank you so much for your review *bowed*

Lastly, mind to review? To help me improving my writing^^ constructive critics are welcomed but please don't flame and bash this story and characters from this story^^


End file.
